Hidden Moments
by epAmy
Summary: Small little snap-shots at Mori and Haruhi's relationship. Not in any time line, just random.
1. Married

**A/N:**So I've fallen in love with this anime... I laugh and cry with every episode. I think my favorite pairing is Mori/Haruhi... He doesn't push her around or bug her as much as all the others. Whenever he does do something to help her, she accepts it without fight. Plus they're so cute together!!! Even though these two are my favorite, I can see Haruhi with any of the others (EXCEPT HONEY! I think it's just sick... the whole loli boy thing... shudder)

Enjoy! This one was inspired by episode 8 (anime) when they were deciding which bathing suit Haruhi should wear. Well, Takashi found one he really liked ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club; Ouran or any other.

=-=-=-=

Morinozuka Takashi stood on the balcony of the private oasis that overlooked the ocean (courtesy of Kyouya as a wedding gift). The sunset was casting beautiful reds across the water, only to be disturbed by the small waves. He was in his bathing suit enjoying the view, even as he kept his ears trained to the open door behind him which led to the bedroom. When he heard soft footsteps he let a small smirk stretch his lips.

"Takashi?"

"Ah?" When he didn't hear her speak again, he turned. The sight made his lips stretch in a wider smile. "Haruhi," he said and held out his hand in invitation. Only her head stuck out in the doorframe as she hid the rest of her body from his sight. He could see her bare shoulder with only a dark string-thin strap. His extended hand twitched, almost beckoning her closer.

"Did you have to pick this one?" His head jerked up and down barely, his eyes trained to that one visible strap. "But it barely covers anything!"

"Ah," he grunted with another hand twitch.

Haruhi ran a nervous hand through her hair, which was slightly longer and styled in a more feminine manner (thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru). "Alright, but only this once." Takashi nodded again, almost tempted to drag her out. She finally stepped completely into the doorway and linked her fingers together behind her back, lest she gave in and tried to cover herself.

"Ah," this time it came out more as a sigh. The swim suit he had been vastly interested in all those years ago was now on his bride. The two seashells at her chest were enough to cover the essentials and the bottoms were little more than strings.

"Stop staring at me like that," she complained.

"Ah." He didn't.

"And say something else!"

"Hm." Well, he did...

Haruhi huffed and covered her chest with her hands. "Stop staring at me or I'll take it off."

Takashi only raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean—" suddenly flustered at what she said, Haruhi couldn't say anything to get out of it nor do anything to get rid of her flushed face.

Takashi grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "You're beautiful," he said softly. It was rare for him to talk, let alone compliment someone. "Let's go swimming," he lifted her easily with one arm and quickly made his way down the deck stairs towards the water's edge.

"Wait! Takashi! This thing won't stay on; it's too flimsy!"

"Ah." He was counting on it.

=-=-=-=

**A/N:**Hope all is well! Don't forget if you have any ideas you want to see between Mori/Haruhi, let me know.


	2. Dating

**A/N:** Here's another one from Episode 8!

Episode 8

"Hey Takashi! Will you go get Haru-chan?" Honey asked in his usual bubbly voice.

"Hm," Takashi said and left the room. It just happened as he closed the door to the hallway behind him, he came face to face with the girl he was sent to get. And there was no mistaking she was a girl.

"Ah, my dad must have repacked my bag," Haruhi said nervously as she plucked at the dress.

"Ah." He stared at her, not moving to let her through.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi."

"Oh, right. I forgot," she blushed slightly. "Is there something you wanted?"

"He's right. You should have been more careful."

Haruhi huffed, "Not you, too."

Takashi finally stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her to bring her closer. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But those girls—"

"I didn't say you shouldn't have stepped in. You should have been more careful."

"What else could I have done?" She gave in and leaned against him.

"Let me train you."

"Train...me?"

"Self defense. I'll feel better knowing you can defend yourself." His hand on her back slid up and through her short tresses.

"Alright." She leaned into his hand when he moved it to her cheek. "How long until they start looking for us?"

"We have enough time," he said and lowered his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss; they had only recently started 'dating,' if that is what you could call their secret relationship. He pulled away after a few moments and took in her appearance. "You look pretty." When she blushed he stepped to the side, "Come. They'll be wondering what's taking us so long."

**A/N: **Complete for now. I don't know if I'll expand this one or not.

Thanks for all the reviews and support! I really appreciate what you all have said :)

Hope all is well! :)


End file.
